An Unexpected Chance at Love
by liveurlifecrazy
Summary: Bella Swan has the perfect life. Then one day she looses everything is forced to go to Public School. Ashamed she breaks up w/her bf. Heartbroken, Bella believes she'll never love again. Can the gorgeous Edward Cullen change her mind? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella Swan has the perfect life. She's got the money, a great boyfriend, a hefty inheritance and she's only in high school. Until one day she looses everything and is left penniless. Her life turns upside down when she is forced to go to Public School. Ashamed she breaks up w/her bf. Heartbroken, Bella believes she'll never love again. Can the gorgeous Edward Cullen change her mind? AH

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Twilight... =[**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella please…don't do this!" Jacob begged.

"I'm sorry…it's over," I whispered, tears streaming down my face, before running out his front door and to my car.

It was Sunday night and I had just broken up with my long time boyfriend Jacob Black. I didn't want to—believe me I didn't; I love him so much. Being forced to break up with him was breaking my heart. But I knew I had no other choice. I figured it would better if I broke it off with him before he broke up with me.

Why did I break up with him? The truth is I know Jacob and if he ever found out what the truth about current situation was with my family he'd break up with me in a heartbeat.

So what exactly is the truth? The truth is my father has just been arrested for tax fraud. My mother and I lost everything; we have no money. For the first time in 17 years my mother was forced to get a job. We had to move into this little rinky-dink apartment on the lower east side.

Because we have no money, I'm being forced to leave Winterlane Academy, the private school that I've been attending since I was in kindergarten. Now I have to go to public school. PUBLIC SCHOOL! Can you imagine? Me? At Public School?!?

You're probably thinking that I'm some spoiled rich kid who cares for no one but herself. That's not true. I know what it's like having it hard. My family wasn't always rich. When I was younger, there was a brief time when we were actually homeless. I didn't like to dwell on those days however. Every time I think of it I just remember being a terrified three year old having to sleep in dark alleyways. Anyway, one day my father got lucky and won the lotto and he was finally able to start his own business—Swan Computer Corporation. Ever since then, things have been going great for us...until now.

I pulled up in front of my new house and slowly walked inside and up the seven flights of stairs.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie," she answered in a tired voice. "How was your day?"

"Umm…"

"Bella…what's wrong honey?" Renee asked walking into the foyer where I was standing.

_Don't cry Bella…whatever you do don't cry._ I chanted over and over in my head.

It didn't work. I burst into tears. "I-I b-broke up w-with J-Jacob!" I wailed.

"Aww honey come here." She led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. Sitting down beside me she said softly, "What happened? Why did you break up with him? I thought things were going great between you guys!"

"I…I don't really wanna talk about it right now," I whispered.

For once she didn't push it; she just held me and let me cry. It was almost nine by the time I was done.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said hoarsely. "Thanks for just letting me cry mom. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. I'll see you in the morning before you go to school ok?"

"Night Mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and cringed when I looked in the mirror. I had cried myself to sleep and as a result, my eyes were rimmed with red and my pale skin was blotchy—no amount of make-up could cover the blotchy-ness.

With a resigned sigh, I mechanically got dressed and ate breakfast. After saying goodbye to Renee, I walked out the building and strolled the few blocks to my new school.

_I wonder what Jacob is doing now…_I thought wistfully before berating myself for thinking about him. I needed to accept what was happening and get my mind of him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost past my destination. I stood on the sidewalk and looked up at my new school. With an internal groan, I mounted the stairs.

I stepped into the cool hallway of East Side High and was immediately overwhelmed by the immense amount of people.

_Oh my god…I am so dead! How am I going to survive this?!_

"Umm…are you lost?" A girl's hesitant tinkling voice broke through my thoughts. I turned towards the voice and saw a tiny petite girl with spiky black and dark green eyes.

"I-I…umm…yeah," I admitted sheepishly. "This is my first day." I explained.

"Oh well I'll show you to the office! I'm Alice Cullen by the way!"

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. "I'm Bella Swan."

I anxiously waited to see what her reaction to my name would be. Usually, whenever I tell people my name they immediately associate me with Charlie Swan and go into freak out mode. My dad's company was that popular.

But Alice surprised me; she didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead she smiled and said, "It's really great to meet you! I can tell we're going to be best friends! OH! I'll have to introduce you to my brothers and my boyfriend and my other best friend!"

_Wow…she's _really_ hyper!_ I could already tell we were going to get along great. My mood instantly lifted just by being around Alice.

Alice led me to the office and waited while I received my schedule.

"Let me see your schedule!" Alice immediately said once I was through getting all my paperwork. "YES! We have every class together!" she squealed excitedly.

Laughing, we linked arms and Alice led me down the hallway to my locker. I was glad Alice was the first person I met—we really were going to be best friends!

"Okay," she explained, "my locker is right down there and my brother's locker is right next to yours. We all have the same class first hour so if you don't see me then you can just walk with him!"

"What's his name?"

"Emmett. Oh look! There he is!" She pointed to a tall burly boy with dancing hazel eyes and curly brown hair. "I know, we don't look a thing alike, but that's because we're adopted. My other brother, Edward is adopted, too! Hey Emmett!" Alice said as we approached my locker.

"Hi Alice," he said in a deep booming voice.

"This is Bella! She just transferred here. I need to go get my books and then I'm probably going to meet up with Jasper before homeroom. Can you walk Bella to class just in case I don't come back?"

"Sure! I'm Emmett," he said turning towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you. As I'm sure you've realized I'm Bella," I said smiling wryly.

He suddenly grabbed me up in a big hug. "Umm…Emmett…I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh…sorry Bella!"

I laughed. "No problem…though a little warning would be nice next time."

"I'll try to remember that," he said winking at me. "Come on, I don't want you to be late on your first day!"

He strode off with me trailing behind. He stopped suddenly, distracted, and I walked into his back. The force sent me flying backwards. Arms flailing, I braced myself for the impact falling on the floor would create. Instead I fell straight into someone's arms. The stranger set me carefully on my feet.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I immediately apologized a blush creeping up on my face. I stared at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"No problem. It wasn't your fault anyway," the stranger replied.

_He has an amazing voice…_I thought dreamily. It was velvety smooth and most definitely swoon-worthy.

Emmett, finally realizing what was going on, turned around and, not even noticing me, said, "Oh hey Edward. I see you've met Bella."

"Not officially," he replied. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen.

_Shit._

**A/N: Ok so as you can see, I added some details and combined some chapters. Hope you like the new and improved chapter better! I'm not sure when I'm going to get the chance to update again but it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Review please!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I finally got the chance to make all the changes I wanted to. The new chapter 1 is up. You don't necessarily have to read it if you don't want to because it's pretty much the same as before. The only difference is it's longer and I added in some more details! Hope you like it! This A/N will be deleted when I put the new chapter 2 up. **


End file.
